pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasp Swarm
The Wasp Swarm '''is closely aligned with death and has the unique ability to create zombies for the dark aparist to control. In addition to normal tricks It can select the following abilities at any time it would learn a new trick: ''Spawn Zombie (Su): ''As a full-round action, the wasp swarm may spawn a zombie from a corpse. This zombie has 1/3 of the HD of the original creature. The swarms can only support this creature if they remain within 30 feet of the zombie being spawned, the corpse is usually evacuated at the end of battle. Each such zombie reduces the HD of the swarm by 1. ''Unstoppable (Ex): ''The wasp swarm gains evasion. ''Greater Venom (Ex): ''The DC for it's poison is doubled. ''Shroud of Death (Ex): ''It is immune to death effects, and the aparist is granted spell focus(necromancy) ''Fire Resistant (Ex): It gains Fire Resistance 20 ---- 'Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed fly 30 ft. (Good) ; AC +2 natural armor; Attacks swarm damage; Ability Scores Str 1, Dex 13, Con 10, Int —, Wis 12, Cha 9; Special Qualities scent. Saving Throws Fort '— Good; '''Reflex/Will '— Bad; 'Vermin/Swarm Traits: ' *Mindless: No Intelligence score, and immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). A vermin-like creature with an Intelligence score is usually either an animal or a magical beast, depending on its other abilities. *Darkvision 60 feet. *Proficient with its natural weapons only. *Proficient with no armor. *Cannot be flanked. *Not subject to critical hits or precision damage *Immune to single target spells and abilities *Immune to Physical Damage *Vulnerable to Wind *Does not Threaten *Vermin breathe, eat, and sleep. '''4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Dex +4, Cha -2. 'Special Abilities' '''Apocalypse Ability: '''Vile Strikes; damage is doubled. '''Black Matter Immunity (Ex): '''Wasp Swarms are immune to the effects of black matter. '''Poison (Ex): '''Swarm—injury; save Fort DC 13; frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; effect 1 Dexterity damage; cure 1 save. The save DC is Constitution-based. '''Inhabit (Ex): '''A wasp swarm can enter the body of a helpless or dead creature by crawling into its mouth and other orifices. Inhabiting a body requires 1 minute, and the victim must be Small, Medium, or Large. The swarm can abandon the body at any time as a full-round action. Any attack against the host deals half damage to the wasp swarm as well, although the swarm's DR, resistances, and immunities may negate some or all of this damage. When a wasp swarm inhabits a dead body, it effectively transforms the corpse into a zombie of the appropriate size under the dark apiarist's control. If a wasp swarm inhabits a living victim, it can neutralize the effects of its own poison and control the victim's movement and actions as if using dominate monster. wasps quickly consume a living victim, dealing 2d4 points of Constitution damage per hour. A wasp-inhabited creature is easy to spot, since its skin crawls with the forms of the insects inside. A swarm can attempt a Disguise check to conceal its inhabitation of a host, with a -4 penalty if currently inhabiting a Small host. A remove disease or heal spell cast on an inhabited victim forces the wasp swarm to abandon its host.